Forever
by fanficgirl78
Summary: Chelsea gets kidnapped. Will Adam find his love. Chadam are my love.


Forever

Adam is still sitting in his hospital bed and keeps thinking one day he will be transported to prison and be away from his love Chelsea and son Connor. Adam wishes he didn't have to go to prison but he knows he has too.

Chelsea walks in with Connor. Chelsea places Connor on Adam's lap. Adam says "I love you bud." "I'm going for a long time but you take care of your mom and make her happy." Adam hugs Connor and gives him a kiss.

Chelsea grabs Connor and takes him out to Anita in the hallway. Then a few minutes later Christine walks in and says "You will be transported today." Chelsea says "Please give us ten minutes." Christine says "Alright."

Chelsea gets up on the bed. Adam says "Listen to me." "We are soulmates until end of time." "I love you, honey I love you more than I can say probably more than you'll ever know." "Love brought us back together. Love will get us through everything." Chelsea starts crying. Chelsea says "I love you with every beat of my heart for rest of my life." Chelsea hugs Adam and kisses him. Christine walks in and says "Time is up."

Adam is taken away as Chelsea cries and cries. Chelsea leaves the room and goes home.

Chelsea came home and played with Connor. Anita didn't want to leave but Chelsea told her to leave.

Chelsea says "We will get through this without your daddy." "But we will go and see him time to time." Chelsea puts Connor down for a nap.

A few days later Chelsea wakes up and doesn't feel good and went to the bathroom and started throwing up in the toilet. Afterward Chelsea calls her mom to come and watch Connor for awhile. Chelsea showers. Then Anita shows up.

Chelsea leaves and goes to see her doctor. Her doctor took some blood from her and sent to lab. After twenty minutes the doctor came back and says "Congratulations Chelsea, you are pregnant."

Chelsea goes and gets her vitamins. Chelsea goes home. Chelsea sits down with Connor. Chelsea says "Connor, in eight months you are going to have a baby sister or brother." Anita says "Congrats honey." Chelsea says "Thanks, mom but how I can do this without Adam." Anita says "I will be here anytime you need me." Chelsea says "Thanks, mom." "Will you come over tomorrow to watch Connor so I can visit Adam and tell him." Anita says "Of course." Anita left.

That night Chelsea had a hard time getting Connor to go to sleep but after while he fell to sleep.

Chelsea went to bed herself and misses Adam in her bed. Chelsea is having some hot dreams about him then they changed to awful dreams of what Adam could go through in prison.

In the morning Chelsea gets up but runs to the bathroom to throw-up in the toilet. Chelsea went downstairs and try to eat something to settle her stomach. Then Anita came. Chelsea says "Mom, glad you here Connor is not up yet but maybe soon." "I'm going to go have a shower and I will feel better." Chelsea went and showered and got ready.

By the time Chelsea is all ready. Connor is up. She grabs Connor. Chelsea says "Well little man, I'm going to tell your father that he will be a father again." "I love you little man."

Chelsea went to see Adam in prison and sitting in a room. Chelsea says "Well the last few days I haven't been feeling good and I went to my doctor." Adam says "Are you sick." Chelsea says "No, but I'm a month pregnant." Adam says "Honey, that's great." Chelsea says "No, it's not because you are in here and not with me." "I will be raising two children alone." "I miss you so much." "I hate seeing you in here." Adam says "I know I miss you and Connor too." "But honey you got to take care of yourself and our baby." "I don't want you to have any stress about me here." "You have been through one miscarriage we don't need second one." Chelsea says "I will take care of myself." Adam says "Will you still come to see me." Chelsea says "Of course." Adam says "You were so sexy when you were pregnant with Connor." "How are you feeling?" Chelsea says "I got morning sickness." Adam says "I'm sorry honey." Chelsea says "I wish you were home with me so we can be a family." Adam says "I wish I can too." "I love you hon." Chelsea says "I love you too." Chelsea leaves.

One night Chelsea had to go out for an errand while Anita watching Connor. Chelsea is walking to her car and she is grabbed by a man.

A couple hours later and Anita gets worried and calls Paul. Anita tells him where she was going.

Paul goes and checks it out and her car is there and found her keys on the ground and realizes there was a struggle.

Paul went to Anita and told her that it's highly possible Chelsea was taken. Anita calls Victor and tells him.

Victor went to see Adam the next day. Victor says "I wish I didn't have to tell you this." Now Adam is thinking she had lost the baby and in the hospital. Adam says "What happened." Victor says "Chelsea has been kidnapped." "Connor is fine and safe with Anita." Paul and my PI's are doing everything they can to find her." Adam says "You have to get me out of here my love is in trouble." Victor says "I don't know what I can do." Victor left.

Two days later Victor went to the prison and Adam was released into his custody. Victor takes Adam to Connor first.

Adam hugged Connor and just held on to him. Adam says "I'm going to find your mom."

Back at the warehouse where Chelsea is being held. Chelsea says "Let me go I'm pregnant." "I need to be with my son he needs me I'm his only parent now." Chelsea then got sick to her stomach and threw up a couple times.

Paul and Dylan are starting to get leads and Victor and Adam are in his office.

Paul and Dylan went to this warehouse. Victor and Adam close by also.

Paul and Dylan bust in. Paul arrests the man. Victor and Adam walked in. Adam ran to Chelsea and kissed her. Chelsea says "Are you out for good." Adam says "No." "When he told me you were kidnapped I told him to get me out of there and I wanted to help to find you."

Adam speaks with Victor. Adam says "You got find a way for me to get released." "I don't want to miss anything from this pregnancy." Victor says "I will do what I can."

Later and Chelsea and Adam said there goodbyes again as Adam back to prison.

Three months later Chelsea is four months pregnant. Chelsea is at her appointment and sitting on the exam table. The doctor almost ready to do the ultrasound. Then Adam walks in Chelsea sits up and smiles. Chelsea says "Oh my god are out for good." Adam says "Yes, my love my appeal was granted and I got a pardon." Adam went to her and kissed her.

The doctor says "let's see if we can see the baby." The doctor moving it on her stomach. "Congrats you are having twins a boy and a girl." Adam says "I love you honey." Chelsea says "I love you too."

They came home and played with Connor and that night after Connor went to sleep. Adam and Chelsea made love for a quite some time.

Four months later Chelsea is eight months pregnant. One day Chelsea goes into labor. Chelsea calls Anita to come watch Connor. Anita came right away. Adam took Chelsea to the hospital.

Chelsea is in bed and Adam by her bedside. Dr. Ben Rayburn walks in. Dr. Ben says "Your doctor is not available today so you get me." "Now let's check on your progress." Ben examined her. "You are at 8 already." Chelsea says "I'm only eight months along will our babies be okay." Ben says "Yes." Ben left.

A couple hours later Ben checked her again and at 10.

They went up to the delivery room. A few minutes later Ben delivered a baby boy and girl.

Chelsea is holding her baby boy and Adam is holding his daughter. Chelsea says "the names we chosen Ava Kimberly and Zachary Adam." Ben, are you sure they are okay." Dr. Ben says "Well they will be checked out but they look perfect to me."

Chelsea was brought back to her room. Adam is so grateful to have his family right here. Adam says "I love you all so much." Adam leans down and kisses Chelsea and kisses new children.

A few days later Adam brought his family home.

THE END


End file.
